


Sugar and Spice

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anxiety, Apologies, Arguing, Aromantic Logan Sanders, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Clothed Sex, Collars, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daisy Chaining, Dominant Patton Sanders, Finger Sucking, Gift Giving, Humiliation kink, Kink Community, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Making Up, Masturbation, Minor Public Kink (not sex), Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Paddling, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Negotiation, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rules, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Sitting on Lap, Spanking, Submissive Logan Sanders, Submissive Virgil Sanders, Subspace, Sugar Baby Logan Sanders, Sugar Baby Virgil Sanders, Sugar Daddy Patton Sanders, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, chat fic, food description, light age play, spanking bench
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: New Group Chat created: Daddy's BoysDaddy: hey boys! i'm so happy you two wanted to get to know each other!!!





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Discord ramble that got wildly out of hand... just like all my other fics are. As always, I make no promises about regular updates.

New Group Chat created by **Patton**: _Daddy's Boys_

Group Member added: **Lolo**

Group Member added: **Vee**

**Patton** changed his nickname to **Daddy**

**Daddy**: hey boys! i'm so happy you two wanted to get to know each other!!!

why don't you introduce yourselves?

**Lolo**: We can see each other's usernames. And I'm certain we are both well aware of each other's relationship to you.

**Daddy**: be polite, lolo.

vee, i can see you're online. don't be shy! can you introduce yourself for me, baby boy?

**Vee**: hi lolo

i'm vee

uh, i'm 20, studying music at the university

patton has been my sugar daddy since the end of last school year so uh… 9 months?

it's nice to meet you

**Lolo**: It is pleasant to be conversing with you too, Vee.

I am also a student at the university, studying Philosophy. I'm 21, and I have been Patton's for approximately 18 months now, although the “sugar” aspect of our relationship only began around this time last year.

**Vee**: oh really? i thought you met daddy the same way i did

**Lolo**: My understanding is that it was a similar encounter. However, while you met through a dating site directed at “sugar babies,” our initial point of contact was a site aimed at those interested in BDSM.

**Daddy**: it didn't take long for you to start calling me daddy though, lolo!

**Lolo**: No, I was perfectly willing to accommodate that request from an early stage. However, I still feel somewhat confused about the social expectations of the “sugar baby” role. Vee, I understand you have rather more experience than me in that area?

**Vee**: um, i guess?

i was doing it for about six months before i found daddy

but i only really had one other long-term thing and it didn't end well…

**Lolo**: Be that as it may, I have heard a lot of good things about you from Daddy. Perhaps you will be able to give me some pertinent advice, or we can exchange tips?

**Vee**: yeah, i hope we can be friends i guess?

**Daddy**: aww!!!

it's so good to see you two getting along!

but lolo, don't think i didn't notice that you still haven't introduced yourself properly. come on, you don't want to be a naughty boy, do you?

**Lolo**: Vee can already see my name in the chat.

[Daddy is typing…]

**Lolo**: It's nice to meet you, Vee. Daddy calls me Lolo.

**Vee**: do you want me to call you something different?

**Lolo**: No, Lolo is fine.

[Lolo is typing…]

[Lolo is typing…]

[Lolo is no longer typing.]

**Daddy**: don't worry, vee baby, i'm just teasing him.

**Lolo**: Daddy knows that I get embarrassed about some of the more childish aspects of our relationship. I find the name 'Lolo' somewhat humiliating.

**Vee**: oh

i'm sorry

i didn't mean to upset you

**Daddy**: no, baby, it's fine.

for lolo, a little humiliation isn't necessarily a bad thing. isn't that right, baby?

**Lolo**: It has its downsides.

**Daddy**: don’t be coy, baby boy.

you don't have to be shy in front of vee. i know you're both good boys who'll play nice with each other.

**Lolo**: Daddy, _please_. May I video call with you?

_Now_?

**Vee**: _oh_

###

Private Messages

To **Daddy** from **Vee**

**Vee**: daddy

**Daddy**: are you okay baby? you've been typing for a long time.

are you feeling anxious about something?

**Vee**: yeah

**Daddy**: what's the matter?

let daddy fix it for you, baby.

**Vee**: do you wish i was more like lolo?

**Daddy**: no, baby! i love you just the way you are.

why? did you feel bad chatting to him?

**Vee**: not exactly

but

he got all flustered and horny when you called him baby names, right?

and you seemed real excited by that

and that makes sense i guess but i

i've never reacted that way

and i was wondering if you wished that i would

**Daddy**: oh baby boy. 💙

i'm very proud of you for telling me all that. i know it must have been hard for you.

you and lolo are different in lots of ways, and i'm happy for that to be the case!

i got excited because i love getting one of my baby boys riled up

but half the fun of that is getting to know each of you and the things you like!

i wouldn't want either of you any other way.

so long as i'm making you happy, then i'm happy too.

**Vee**: ok

**Daddy**: you are happy when i call you my baby boy, right sweetie?

**Vee**: yeah i am

it doesn't turn me on but it feels like

ugh this is lame but it's like cuddling with you?

it makes me feel all warm and soft

kinda headspacey i guess

it's good, is what i'm saying

**Daddy**: aww!!! that sounds so cute! 💙💖

i'm so happy i get to make you feel that way, baby boy.

i'm so lucky to be your daddy.

and remember, if anything i do ever makes you feel bad, you can tell me. i promise not to ever get mad.

**Vee**: i know

love you daddy 💜

**Daddy**: i love you bunches, vee! 💙


	2. Gifts

Group Chat: _Daddy's Boys_

**Vee**: daddy?

you got me a present?

**Daddy**: oh, the package arrived? yay!

**Vee**: i'm opening it now

[Picture of an open cardboard box, on top of which is a ten-colour eyeshadow palette. The palette is purple-themed and contains several shades of purple, primarily in pastel shades, as well as pink and light blue.]

i love it! thank you daddy

**Daddy**: is that everything?

you might want to check the box again, baby boy. 😄

**Vee**: you got me more?

oh wow

[Picture of a hand holding a tube of purple mascara and a bottle of matte-finish lavender nail varnish. The same cardboard box is visible in the background.]

this is so much

**Daddy**: you know i love spoiling you, baby boy!

**Vee**: thank you very much daddy

i'll have to wear these this weekend

i mean if that's okay with you daddy

**Daddy**: of course it is baby boy!

you know i love to see you all prettied up.

and i bet that nail polish is going to feel great when you're scratching your nails down my back.

**Vee**: daddy!

… i'll wear two coats

**Lolo**: If I might interrupt -

Is the sending of pictures a usual part of the sugar baby relationship? I feel somewhat remiss in not having done so in the past upon receiving gifts from you, Daddy.

**Vee**: i mean kinda?

it's a pretty common way to show that you appreciate and enjoy the things your daddy buys for you

**Daddy**: but you don't need to feel bad for not doing it before, baby boy!

**Lolo**: No, but I do feel I can begin to redress the issue.

I was planning on wearing one of your gifts when I go out this evening. I find it enjoyable to discreetly wear items you have bought for me when no-one around me realises. It reminds me that I am owned and cherished by you, even when we are not physically collocated.

**Daddy**: aww!!!

baby boy, i'm so happy you feel that way.

you know you're always mine.

**Lolo**: [Picture of a pair of panties, clearly taken in a mirror and cropped showing the figure from waist to mid-thigh. The panties are a dark blue thong with a large heart-shaped cut-out over the ass. They are edged with a thick layer of black lace. ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/621642202761789452/627224300679856128/SPOILER_51nYO9KhQUL.png).)]

**Vee**: 👀

**Daddy**: oh, you look gorgeous in those lolo.

i'm so glad i got them for you. 💙

**Lolo**: They are my favourite pair.

I appreciate the convenience of not needing to remove them when you want to penetrate me.

**Daddy**: are you trying to get me worked up, baby boy?

**Lolo**: I am simply stating facts.

Such as the fact that I will be wearing these panties all day and thinking about you as I do so.

**Daddy**: uh huh?

vee baby, what do you think of them?

would you like me to get you something similar?

**Vee**: um

the lace looks kinda scratchy?

**Lolo**: I admit, they are not the most comfortable item to wear. For me, that is part of the appeal. I enjoy being constantly reminded of Daddy's presents.

**Daddy**: because it's like my _presence_?

**Lolo**: That pun was unintentional.

**Vee**: if they're scratchy i think i might find it too much

but uh

something similar sounds nice?

**Daddy**: ooh, i'll have to see what i can find!

**Vee**: i mean

you don't have to

you just got me a bunch of stuff

it can wait until you've given lolo a present or whatever

**Daddy**: it's sweet of you to want lolo to feel equally included, but you don't have to worry vee.

i have plenty of money to treat both of you, whenever you feel like it!

but if it makes you feel better…

think of this one as my present to myself. 😉

ooh, what do you think of these vee?

[Picture of a model wearing a pair of cotton panties. They are black with a pattern of small white dots, and are edged in white lace. They have a heart-shaped cut-out in the centre of the back panel. ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/627917799368425530/627979006687313950/SPOILER_5762716fca2a18406b362a79a935ea99.png).)]

**Vee**: they look very pretty daddy

will you get them for me please?

i want to look pretty for you

**Daddy**: of course, baby boy.

they're on their way. i can't wait to see you in them!

**Vee**: daddy

can i touch myself now

pretty please?

**Daddy**: you don't need to ask my permission to stroke yourself, baby boy.

**Vee**: yeah but

you know what i mean

**Daddy**: do i? 😉

**Vee**: please may i finger myself daddy

i want something inside me so bad

**Daddy**: i don't know, baby.

do you need it? or can you wait until this weekend?

**Vee**: …i can wait I guess

i just

i miss you daddy

**Daddy**: hold on just a couple more days for me, baby boy.

i promise i'll take good care of you.


	3. Hearts

Group Chat: _Daddy's Boys_

**Lolo**: Daddy, I noticed you have a particular affinity for heart-themed presents. Is there any particular reason for that?

**Vee**: i think daddy is at his business meeting today

**Lolo**: Oh yes, I forgot. Thank you, Vee.

Are you able to shed any light on my query?

**Vee**: idk like

he does like hearts, i know that much

**Lolo**: I never realised how many of my gifts are patterned with hearts until I was trying to choose something to wear today.

In hindsight, it should have been more obvious. The charm on my collar is even heart-shaped.

**Vee**: you have a collar?

**Lolo**: Technically, it's a choker. A full collar would be impractical to wear full-time without attracting undue attention, while a choker can be effectively concealed under my typical outfit.

However, I often think of it as my “collar” since it plays that role symbolically. Daddy gave it to me when we agreed that our relationship should continue long-term.

**Vee**: oh yeah i have something like that

but i wear mine on my wrist

i don't like having pressure on my neck

i have uh

panic attacks sometimes?

and stuff on my neck makes me feel like i can't breathe

**Lolo**: Is yours also heart-shaped?

**Vee**: got it in one

i don't know what to tell you man

daddy just really likes hearts

i think it's like

you know how when you're a kid you want to get everything in your favourite colour? cause that makes it feel more yours?

**Lolo**: Ah. Your theory is that Daddy views his personal identity as being strongly associated with the cordiform symbol, and thus enjoys labelling us with that symbol as an unspoken declaration of ownership?

I agree, that hypothesis is consistent with his typical behaviour.

**Vee**: wow

you're really smart, aren't you?

**Lolo**: I am intelligent, yes. Although, since we attend the same educational establishment, I would assume that your capabilities are not dissimilar.

**Vee**: i guess?

i'm a musician tho so words aren't really my strong suit

especially not around patton, oops

**Lolo**: Your speech patterns do seem different today. Is this due to the two of you engaging in age-based roleplay?

**Vee**: we don't exactly

i mean

not like proper ageplay

i'm not pretending to be a four year old or anything, i always know i'm an adult

but something about the way he talks to me makes me feel

you know, all safe and cared for and shit

it's relaxing

wait

sorry daddy i didn't mean to post a swear

**Lolo**: I must admit that I'm not fully familiar with the emotional response you're describing. I think I have made no secret of the fact that my interest lies more with the latter part of “Daddy Dominant” than the former.

But I am glad that Daddy has you there to explore the aspects of his kink that I am less interested in.

**Vee**: likewise

**Lolo**: And thank you for the interesting discussion. It has sparked an idea that I believe Daddy will greatly enjoy.

[Twenty minutes later.]

**Lolo**: [Picture of a man's torso and crotch. He is wearing nothing but a pair of grey panties dotted with blue and black hearts. ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/621642202761789452/627225315109896216/SPOILER_s-l300.png).) They have a large damp spot on the front, and the man's torso is splattered with come, in which a heart shape has been drawn.]

**Vee**: holy _shit_

…sorry daddy 😳

**Daddy**: looks like both of my baby boys have earned a spanking today…

###

Logan shifted slightly in his seat, the motion making the satiny fabric of his panties shift pleasantly over his skin. Daddy had promised him a spanking earlier, and he couldn't stop thinking about what that might entail. If he asked nicely, would Daddy use the leather flogger on him? Or would Daddy put Lolo over his knee and tell him to take what he was given, spanking his ass bare-handed until it was cherry red and he was squirming and begging to be fucked –

Logan bit his lip, bringing his focus back to the present. As enjoyable as these fantasies were, now was not the time or place. He needed to focus – and the other members of Debate Club would hardly thank him if he became… “overly distracted” in the middle of a debate.

Logan tuned back into the sound of the speaker just in time to hear:

“And so, in summary, the proposition can suck it.”

Logan frowned, tapping on the table.

“I will remind you again, Mr Keane, obscene language is against the rules of this club.”

“What obscene language?” his opponent drawled. “'Suck' isn't obscene. Nor is 'it.' Now, if I'd said that the proposition could suck my –”

“_Mr Keane_,” Logan cautioned him. With a heavy sigh, he turned to the other side of the table. “Would anyone from the Proposition Team like to make a rebuttal?”

As the next speaker began talking, Logan eyeballed the unruly student. Keane was one of the club's most passionate and interesting speakers, often making points that Logan would never have thought of, but his unfortunate lack of respect for the rules of debate had kept him from being selected for any competition teams.

While Logan watched, Keane began fidgeting with something on his wrist. Wait, it couldn't be…

Logan's hand automatically went to his neck, a motion he quickly masked by adjusting his tie. In reality, underneath his buttoned collar lay the soft velvet of his choker, the blue enamel charm resting in the hollow of his throat. The exact same shape as the charm Keane wore on a bracelet around his wrist. Exactly where Vee wore his.

Quickly, Logan began evaluating the evidence. Logan had never learned Keane's age, or even his first name, so there were no clues there. He had been known to wear nail varnish to meetings before, but he typically chose black or dark colours, not the pastel tones that Vee seemed to favour. His makeup was a thick smear of black eyeliner, and his choice of outfit was a baggy hooded jacket, toned to match the rest of his aesthetic. Given Vee's propensity for “cuteness” in his texts to Daddy, it seemed an unlikely contrast of styles, though perhaps not an impossible one.

No, the far more important factorwas their relative demeanours. Keane was abrasive, aggressive and antisocial – a far cry from the sweet, shy, funny young man Logan had been chatting to online for the past few weeks. A final glance at the bracelet seemed to confirm it: Keane's charm was silver, not the blue colour of Logan's own. The heart shape was common enough in jewellery; it was nothing but Logan's pre-occupation with his earlier conversation that had led him to see a connection where none existed.

Whoever Vee was, whatever he was like, Logan was certain he was nothing like Mr Keane.


	4. Rivals

Private Messages

To **Lolo** from **Daddy**

**Daddy**: hey baby boy,

what are you planning on wearing on saturday?

vee is fretting about it so i told him i'd ask you

**Lolo**: I was planning on my typical attire.

… That is to say, my typical attire when in your company, Daddy.

**Daddy**: are you sure you're going to be comfortable meeting vee like that?

**Lolo**: I'm not sure I understand the question.

I was under the impression that this meeting was intended to be of a primarily sexual nature.

**Daddy**: only if it goes well, baby boy.

i know we might be hoping for that, but there's no pressure. nothing is going to happen unless you're both comfortable with it.

**Lolo**: Yes, of course.

However, I have previously been advised that one should… I believe the adage is “dress for the position you want”? I intend to apply this philosophy to its full effect.

**Daddy**: i don't think that's the kind of position they meant, lolo! 😉

you're really excited to meet vee, huh?

**Lolo**: From our acquaintance online these past few months, we seem to be highly compatible in both our personalities and sexual interests. The only item missing is appearance, but you have assured me that won't be an issue.

**Daddy**: i hope not!

vee is cute as a button, just you wait and see.

**Lolo**: And I will admit, it has been a while since I last played with a new partner, especially a fellow submissive. It opens up a wide range of possibilities which have not been available to me in the past.

I see no point in pretending that this meeting is not intended to gauge our mutual attraction to one another, and I will be dressing with that in mind.

**Daddy**: okay, i'll let vee know

and baby?

he can't wait to meet you either

###

Virgil fidgeted in his seat in Patton's kitchen, tugging on the hem of his sweater. He was starting to regret the decision to “dress up” for this meeting, even though he knew Lolo would be doing the same. His outfit consisted of a fluffy, oversized angora sweater in a pale pinkish-purple, which clung to his torso even as the hem stretched down to mid-thigh and the sleeves covered almost his entire hand, leaving only his matching lavender fingernails showing… and nothing else. Well, nothing but his panties, translucent purple with a black bow, and only barely hidden by the sweater. ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/621642202761789452/627224981511733269/SPOILER_91jUPwHjW1L.png).)

Virgil's entire legs were bare and on display, and between that and the make-up – a pastel eye, light blush, and pink lip gloss – even though Virgil had picked out his outfit, he couldn't escape the thought that he looked… slutty. He wanted Lolo to think he was cute and a little bit sexy, not that he was desperate or naughty or –

“No biting your nails, baby boy!”

At Daddy's voice, Virgil whipped his hand out of his mouth, chewing on his lip instead. Daddy gave him a sympathetic look, and ran a hand through Virgil's hair.

“Do you want me to get you a lollipop so you have something in your mouth?” he asked.

Virgil frowned a little.

“I didn't do anything to deserve a treat…”

“You're here, and I know today is scary for you,” Daddy said soothingly. “You can have a treat if it will make you feel better, you don't have to earn it.”

Virgil hesitated for a moment before nodding and letting out a long, slow breath. He was okay. He was with Daddy. Daddy would take care of everything.

Then the doorbell rang, and his heart was pounding in his throat again.

Daddy went to answer the door, before he'd even have a chance to get Virgil's lollipop, and Virgil was chewing on his lip again, listening to Lolo take off his coat and his footsteps growing closer and –

A figure appeared in the doorway. Black stiletto-heeled boots. A navy blue bodycon minidress, showing off a pair of muscular thighs. A blue velvet choker.

… And a familiar face.

“What the actual fuck?” Virgil asked immediately. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“Vee! Language!”

Daddy re-entered the room, and Virgil's eyes immediately jumped to him. Did he know? Was this all some kind of set-up –?

But no. _Logan __fucking Watt_ was staring at Virgil with his mouth hanging open, and Daddy was looking between them in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” Logan demanded.

“_Me_? What are _you_ doing here, you ass–”

“_Vee_,” Daddy said, in a warning tone.

“…umptive person,” Virgil finished, scowling.

“A hypocritical appellation, considering the reckless assumptions you were throwing around during last Wednesday's motion,” Logan shot back.

Virgil jumped to his feet, furious.

“Boys!” Patton shouted. “What on earth is going on?”

Virgil shrank back at the sound of Daddy raising his voice. He felt confused, almost dizzy. A part of him wanted to apologise and beg for Daddy's forgiveness, but the other part wanted to snap insults at Logan.

“I don't like him, Daddy!” Virgil wound up yelling. “He's mean!”

“No.” Logan's jaw was clenched. “I _refuse_ to believe that you are Vee. Vee is my friend, and you – you're just a nuisance.”

Virgil snarled at him.

“Did you just hiss at me?” Logan asked, incredulous. “Daddy, I'm not going to play with someone who hisses at me –”

“Enough,” Daddy said, in a tone that had Virgil freezing on the spot. “Sit down.”

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but at Daddy's glare he fell silent.

“Not another word from either of you until I tell you to speak.”

Daddy waited until both of them were seated at the table before joining them. He took a deep breath, and Virgil curled his arms around his middle, dread gnawing in the pit of his stomach.

“Okay,” Daddy said slowly. “I take it you two already know each other. But I don't understand what the connection is. Lolo?”

“We're both members of the university debate club,” Logan answered.

“And not friends, I take it?”

Both of them shook their heads.

“That's a shame. Can you tell me what happened?”

Virgil and Logan shared a look across the table. For a moment, Logan looked as lost as Virgil felt.

“Nothing,” he answered eventually. “There has never been any particular cause for animosity between us, we simply… do not “get on,” as it were.”

Daddy shook his head, and Virgil gripped his arms tighter, digging the nails in until it hurt.

“That's a real shame, boys,” he said, sadly. “Both of you were very rude to each other just now, and I am very disappointed in you -”

“Daddy,” Logan said.

The look Daddy gave him was downright dangerous.

“I don't want to hear it right now.”

“No, Daddy – _Patton_. Is he alright?”

Logan gestured across at Virgil. Daddy turned to look, and his face softened slightly. He still didn't look happy though.

“Okay, baby, can you breathe for me? Nice and slow, in and out…”

Virgil copied what Daddy was doing, and his head started spinning a little less. Everything felt slightly distant and fuzzy, like his ears were stuffed with cotton wool.

“Virgil has an anxiety disorder,” he heard Patton explaining, and the use of his full name was like an arrow in the chest. Daddy _never_ called him by his proper name, not unless he was real mad…

“I think perhaps you should go,” Daddy was saying to Lolo, who pouted but nodded in agreement. Then he turned back to Virgil: “Vee, in a minute I'm going to help you calm down. Then you can call one of your friends to come pick you up, alright?”

Virgil felt like he was going to be sick. But he nodded anyway, trying to show Daddy he understood.

Patton sighed loudly.

“Well. This isn't how I thought today would end.”

Virgil's world felt like it was caving in.


	5. Apologies

Private Messages

To **Vee** from **Daddy**

**Daddy**: hey vee.

how are you doing?

i want you to know that i'm here if you need to talk through what happened.

i understand if you need some space, though.

just let me know that you're okay?

**Vee**: are you breaking up with me

**Daddy**: no!

not unless you want to end things, i promise.

i won't pretend that i wasn't sad and frustrated about what happened on saturday, but i wouldn't end what we have over one bad day.

but…

you should know that the same is true of logan.

i don't want to stop seeing him.

you don't have to be involved, or even hear about it. we can go back to how things used to be if that's what makes you comfortable.

but i care about both of you, and i still want both of you as my boys.

how do you feel about all that, baby?

**Vee**: i feel…

mostly i feel like an idiot

i know you're gonna tell me not to talk bad about yourself but can you give me a minute?

i feel dumb cause i know i overreacted

i shouldn't have yelled, i shouldn't have hissed

i can't believe i _hissed_ at him

the thing is that logan has always been this straight-laced, uptight know-it-all

he wears a _tie_ at uni

and even tho we never really had a conversation we always seem to be against each other in debates

and i always felt like he

like he thought he was better than me

and then i'm all dressed up in my baby boy clothes and i was already anxious and he walks through the door

it felt like i was seeing myself through his eyes

and i didn't like what i saw

**Daddy**: you felt judged?

while you were already feeling vulnerable.

**Vee**: yeah exactly

and it sucked

**Daddy**: no wonder you got overwhelmed.

**Vee**: and then i acted like a complete moron so like

i'm guessing logan actually does think i'm pathetic now

and i was a complete brat to you too and i made you upset with me

**Daddy**: hold on there, negative nancy!

what would your therapist say about how you're talking right now?

**Vee**: … not to put words in other people's mouths

**Daddy**: i'm not upset with you any more.

i lost my temper a little in the moment, but i understand now why you reacted the way you did. and i would never hold a grudge against you for something you did in the middle of a panic attack.

**Vee**: even so

i'm really really sorry daddy

**Daddy**: thank you, baby boy, but you're already forgiven.

as for lolo…

i can't speak for him, but i'm guessing he isn't too proud of how he reacted either.

both of you made mistakes. and knowing my boys, it might be easier for you to forgive each other than it is to forgive yourselves.

but you shouldn't push yourself, either. if you don't want to talk to him any more, you shouldn't do it for my sake.

it's just a shame.

i know you two were getting on well, and i thought you might become friends?

**Vee**: i did too

i wanted to be friends with him

###

Private Messages

To **Daddy** from **Lolo**

**Lolo**: Daddy, I want to apologise for my part in the incident on Saturday.

Although I may have felt my behaviour was justified in the moment, I clearly should have taken Vee's anxiety into account. My actions exacerbated his distress and yours, and you were right to be disappointed in me.

**Daddy**: thank you for that apology, lolo.

but what about your distress?

**Lolo**: What about it?

**Daddy**: how are you feeling now?

what happened on saturday was pretty overwhelming for all three of us.

are you doing okay?

**Lolo**: I admit that I was surprised, but I would hardly say “overwhelmed.”

I encountered a new piece of information, and I have now adjusted my understanding of the situation to account for it.

**Daddy**: and how about things with vee?

how are you feeling about that?

**Lolo**: Clearly my initial understanding of Vee's character was incomplete.

I can understand now how he may have chosen to hide some aspects of his life in both of the situations in which we had encountered each other, and that led to me perceiving a greater divide between the personalities than may have been warranted.

**Daddy**: that's good, baby, but i didn't ask about what you understood.

i asked how you were feeling.

**Lolo**: I don't understand the parameters of the question.

**Daddy**: how did you feel about vee before, when you chatted online?

**Lolo**: Positively. I felt excited to get to know him.

**Daddy**: what about when you met at debate club?

**Lolo**: Ah. My feelings were primarily annoyance and frustration. Mr Keane was a promising debater but he seemed to actively oppose the formal nature of Debate.

**Daddy**: so… which of those feelings is more important now?

**Lolo**: It's hard to say.

My new understanding paints both sides in a different light. I can understand Vee as a fully-realised person now, when I may have been blind to his potential flaws before.

And as for Mr Keane, when I reflect on our interactions now I feel like my feelings towards Vee are colouring them.

**Daddy**: how so?

**Lolo**: Well.

To be honest I'm not sure I ever realised it before, but he _is_ rather attractive.

**Daddy**: so you'd still be open to playing with him?

**Lolo**: It seems a moot point. I am allowing myself to fantasise about something that will never come to pass. Virgil clearly has no interest in pursuing a relationship with me at this point, sexual or otherwise.

**Daddy**: is that a statement or a question?

**Lolo**: A statement, obviously. I very clearly ended the sentence with a period.

I fail to see how that could have possibly been ambiguous.

**Daddy**: let me rephrase.

what i mean is: you're making an assumption about how virgil is thinking right now.

i think you should talk to him about it, and find out for certain how he really feels.

###

Private Messages

To **Vee** from **Lolo**

**Lolo**: I think we should talk.

**Vee**: yeah

i think that's a good idea

meet you after the debate tonight?


	6. Playmates

Virgil shifted uncomfortably in the back seat of the Uber, crossing his hands as though the long, over-large black coat he had borrowed from Logan might fall open at any second. He glanced across the seat at Logan, who was wearing a near-identical coat, masking whatever outfit he had chosen. When their eyes met, Logan offered Virgil a small, reassuring smile.

“Are you sure you're feeling comfortable?” he asked, in a low murmur. “We don't have to do this today, or at all, if you're worried.”

Virgil bit back a laugh.

“I'm always worried. And yeah, I'm nervous, but…” He licked his lips. “I want to at least try.”

Logan nodded seriously.

“Let me know if there's anything I can do to help.”

“Could you, uh…” Virgil blushed, but it was too late to back out now. He leaned across the back seat, making sure the driver couldn't hear. “Could you tell me you're not gonna think I'm stupid? For dressing… you know… cutesy.”

Logan's eyes went wide in surprise.

“The thought never even crossed my mind,” he said immediately. “I would never judge a person's character based on their kinks.”

Virgil nodded, and went to lean back, but Logan caught hold of his chin, stopping him.

“In fact,” he whispered against Virgil's ear, “I have fantasised about your attire more than once.”

“You have?” Virgil asked, the brush of Logan's fingers against his face suddenly feeling electric.

“It suits you,” was Logan's reply.

“Oh. Uh.” Virgil could feel his cheeks burning red. “I'm really excited to see what you're wearing today.”

“Likewise.”

Virgil's heart was pounding in his chest.

He couldn't wait until they arrived at Patton's house.

###

While Virgil went into Patton's bathroom to do his make-up, Logan was left alone with Daddy in the front room. As he took off his coat, Daddy let out a long, slow wolf-whistle. Logan had picked out a low-cut navy waistcoat ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/587178972501245968/630138089049686026/71h6Ymh1ZbL.png)) over his bare chest, a pleated black leather miniskirt ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/587178972501245968/630138351550332929/micra-faux-leather-mini-skirt-in-matte-brown_1.png)) and his collar. All of them gifts from his Daddy in the past year.

“You really want to make a good impression on Vee, huh baby?” Daddy asked, openly running his eyes over Logan's bare chest and his long, exposed legs.

“And on you, Daddy.”

“You always look sexy to me, Lolo.”

Daddy cupped his face, pulling him down for a slow, filthy kiss that left Logan breathless. By the time they broke apart, Virgil's footsteps were coming back down the stairs and –

Oh.

Virgil was wearing a floaty peach-coloured jumpsuit, with spaghetti straps and shorts on the bottom that barely even covered half his thighs. ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/587178972501245968/630145084058238986/blush-the-sweetheart-plunging-romper.png)) His make-up was light, but it made him almost unrecognisable in how different it was to his usual look: a streak of pastel pink across each eye, and a matching colour glossy on his lips. He looked softer, more vulnerable, like this. He looked like one rough touch might break him.

And if he was anything like Logan, he'd enjoy it.

“And here's Vee!”

Patton held out his arms, and Virgil only hesitated a moment before running forward for a hug. When their lips met, Virgil let out a quiet little moan, and Logan had to bite his lip to keep from reacting.

“Okay,” Patton said, when he and Virgil had separated. “We all ready to start? Remember, we're not playing with safewords today, so if anyone says 'stop' or 'wait' then we pause the scene.”

As soon as Logan and Virgil nodded, Patton's demeanour changed. He folded his arms, straightened up a little – and suddenly, he was all Daddy.

“Now boys,” he said sternly. “I think we have a few things to talk about.”

Daddy sat down in the big armchair. Vee and Lolo glanced at each other for a moment, before Vee took a seat on the floor, his legs folded. Following his lead, Logan joined him, kneeling at Patton's feet since his miniskirt wouldn't let him sit. Judging from how Vee's eyes grew wide, he'd still gotten a flash of what was under Lolo's skirt – or rather, what _wasn't_ under it.

“I want to start by apologising to you both,” Daddy said. “I couldn't have predicted what happened last week, but I could have reacted better when it did. You both trusted me to be in control of the situation, and I didn't take care of you as well as I should have done. I'm very glad that we all managed to work through this together, so we could have this second chance. But I think you both owe each other an apology too. Who wants to start?”

Vee took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry I was rude to you, Lolo.” His voice had a slightly breathless quality to it, that was making Logan's breath catch too. “I shouldn't have shouted or swore or hissed at you. I threw a tantrum when I should have used my feelings words like Daddy says.”

“Thanks for saying sorry,” Logan answered. Something about Vee's simpler vocabulary made him want to respond in kind. “I'm sorry that I was rude to you too. And I'm sorry for having been mean before, to make you scared of me.”

“That's okay. I get scared a lot.”

“But you feel better now, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Vee nodded, ducking his head.

Daddy made cooing noises from the chair.

“That's my good boys,” he said. “Now, why don't you two kiss and make up?”

Logan hesitated, half-expecting Virgil to safeword out of the scene right then and there. But instead, Vee scooted towards him, closing the gap between them.

Logan kept the kiss gentle at first, almost feather-light – but Vee surged upwards, connecting their mouths eagerly. Soon, Logan was licking his way inside Virgil's mouth, their tongues sliding over each other in a way that had heat pooling in his gut. Vee had one hand in Logan's hair, the other clinging to his forearm, and where Logan's hand ran down Vee's waist, he unexpectedly met bare skin – the jumpsuit must be open at the sides…

It was only when the two broke apart, both breathless, that Logan realised he hadn't asked Daddy's permission to touch Vee like that.

“Sorry, Daddy,” he said quickly. “I don't know if that was allowed…”

But Daddy laughed.

“Don't worry, baby. I want you boys to have fun playing together! But let's set a few basic rules, huh? You can touch each other however you like, but with two exceptions. Vee, do you think you can guess what they are?”

Vee nodded quickly.

“Our holes belong to Daddy, so nothing inside them without his permission,” he listed off. “And when we're at Daddy's house, you have to ask Daddy before you can come.”

“That sounds fine to me,” Logan said. They'd played with both rules before on occasion, but clearly for Vee they were standard.

“And if you're confused about anything, you're always allowed to ask me,” Daddy added. “You won't get in trouble for asking questions.”

“So… may I touch Vee, please?”

Daddy looked at Vee, who blushed and nodded very quickly.

“I'd like that,” he said, rising up onto his knees so that they could press their bodies together. Logan wasted no time in kissing him again, trailing a hand down Vee's front and rubbing at the soft fabric there. Vee was already half-hard under his outfit, and as Logan's fingers closed around him he moaned quietly again, his own hand scrambling at the hem of Logan's skirt and quickly finding Logan's cock, making him gasp.

“You look so good together boys,” Daddy said, his voice sounding low and pleased. “You don't have to stop, but I think there's a few more things we should talk about.”

“What –” Logan almost bit his lip as Vee started mouthing hotly at his throat. “What do you want us to talk about, Daddy?”

Logan glanced across, and Daddy was grinning, leaning back in his armchair and slowly stroking himself through his pants.

“Well, we haven't decided what to do yet, baby boy,” he replied. “I have a few different ideas for today, but why don't you tell Vee a few of the things you enjoy doing with me?”

Logan smirked. This was a game he could play.

“I like… I like when Daddy hurts me,” he said, breathlessly.

Virgil stilled, pulling back a little.

“I don't –”

“Shh, it's okay baby,” Daddy said quickly. “We're not going to play that way today, Lolo, it makes Vee uncomfortable. But what else?”

“I like when it's fast and hard, so that I can feel Daddy for days afterwards,” Logan answered quickly. “I like it when Daddy overwhelms me, so all I can think about is him.”

“I like that too,” Vee said quietly, half-muffled against Logan's collarbone. “I like when he's on top of me and all around me and inside me and I feel like he's the only thing that matters in the whole world.”

“Yeah, that feels so good,” Lolo agreed.

“Okay,” Daddy said quickly. “I think I know what we're going to do. You boys ready to go upstairs?”

They all eagerly hurried up to Patton's bedroom, although there was hardly a moment where Logan and Vee weren't touching, caressing, grasping at one another. Daddy reached the bedroom before them, and threw a large cushion on the middle of the bed.

“You think you two can get each other undressed for me?”

Logan made a disappointed sound, and Daddy laughed.

“I'll fuck you in that skirt some other time, baby boy. I don't want you getting overheated today.”

Vee had already stripped off his jumpsuit – a good thing, since Logan had no idea how it was fastened – revealing a high-waisted pair of baby blue panties underneath. ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/587178972501245968/630014221010075649/190325_ap_cher_0515_1.png)) When he saw them, Daddy paused what he was doing and came over.

“You wore my favourites?” he asked.

Vee nodded, biting his lip.

“Oh, baby boy,” Daddy said softly. “What did I do to deserve two such good boys?”

He kissed Vee's forehead, holding him close for a moment.

“Do you want to leave them on for a minute, baby?” he murmured. “Have me strip you out of them later?”

“_Please_,” Vee gasped, voice as heated as Logan felt right now.

“Okay,” Daddy said. He looked over at Logan, who had already pulled off his own clothes, and smiled.

“Well, I guess I'm the slow one,” he said. “Lolo, get on the bed. Hands and knees, but make sure the cushion is under you. You'll need it when your knees give out.”

A shiver ran down Logan's back.

“Yes Daddy.”

“And Vee…” Daddy smiled. “How about you show Lolo just how good you are with your tongue, baby? Make sure he's nice and warmed up.”

Logan scrambled to get in position. He'd barely moved the cushion under him when he felt the heat of Virgil's mouth pressing against the base of his spine, moving lower, lower…

As Vee's tongue pressed inside his hole, Logan whimpered from how good it felt. Vee moaned in turn, sending vibrations running all through Logan, who was fully hard now and weeping pre-come. Virgil licked him open, slow and thorough, and all Logan could do was put his head down and rock back into the feeling.

Until he felt a hand on his face. Opening his eyes, Logan looked up to see Daddy smiling down at him, now fully undressed, kneeling naked on the bed in front of him, his cock only inches from Logan's face.

Logan's eyes went wide, and his lips fell open, craning his neck forwards to swallow Daddy's cock into his mouth with a groan.

It was too much, in the just-right way that Logan craved. Virgil crowded in behind him, leaving him no room to pull back. Daddy held him by the hair, thrusting shallowly into his mouth, making him gasp for breath. No options, no chance to do anything but obey, and feel the pleasure that was flooding through his bloodstream.

He got so lost in it that he didn't notice Vee had moved away until Daddy pulled him back by the hair.

“Good boy, Lolo,” Daddy praised, and Logan's heart sang with it. “But we're ready for the next part now. Down on your elbows for me?”

Logan quickly lowered his front half onto the bed, arching his back upwards invitingly. He needed it so bad, needed to feel Daddy's length pressing inside him. He looked back through his legs, and saw –

Saw Daddy pulling Vee's panties down around his knees, rolling a condom onto his cock, slicking him up with lube.

“Daddy?” Vee asked uncertainly. “I thought you were gonna… play with Lolo.”

“I promised to overwhelm both my boys, didn't I?” Daddy replied. “You're playing with Lolo today, Vee. But… that doesn't mean I can't play with you at the same time, does it?”

The full implications of that had Logan whimpering against the bedspread.

“Please,” he begged. “Please, need something inside me, now, please…”

“Go on, baby,” he heard Daddy urge, and… _oh_.

Vee's cock felt different to Daddy's straight away – a little smaller, perhaps, or maybe just shaped differently. But the main difference was in Vee's hesitance – the slow, inch-by-inch press inside; the initial small, barely-moving stutters of his hips that grew only painstakingly slowly into shallow thrusts. By the time he started to build up a proper rhythm, Lolo was moaning incoherently into the mattress, desperate for more.

Then Daddy joined in.

Even though he couldn't see, Logan felt it, felt the mattress dip and Vee's weight suddenly pressing down against him as he bent forwards. His knees buckled, as Daddy had predicted, and he was left flattened against the bed, his cock rubbing against the cushion as he tried to cant his hips backwards. But Vee was buried to the hilt inside him, whining as Daddy pressed into him from behind, and oh, there was no mistaking the large hands that gripping Logan's hips, holding him still.

“Come on, Vee,” Daddy urged hotly. “Move those hips, show me how good you feel.”

Slowly, Vee started thrusting again, moaning loudly with every motion. At some point he bit down on Logan's shoulder, muffling his screams against Logan's flesh, the sharp point of pain melting into a low throb of pleasure. Logan was trapped, pinned under two bodies, writhing for the tiniest scrap of friction against his cock and gasping for breath.

“Please,” Vee gasped. “Pretty please, Daddy, need to come –”

“Please…” Logan echoed along with him.

“Okay baby boys,” Daddy said. “Go on and fall apart for me.”

Daddy started to thrust his hips, his pressure forcing Vee deep inside Logan, then dragging him out until nothing but the tip remained. It was too much, but somehow it still wasn't enough, Logan just needed the tiniest bit more –

Then Vee's hips stuttered, and he came inside Logan with a shout, and that was it. Logan fell over the edge right after him, come spurting wet and sticky against his belly, every limb shaking with exhaustion. Even as the other two climbed off him, he barely had the energy to roll over on the bed. He was glad he had though, as he got to watch Daddy jerking himself off over the two of them, Vee looking as debauched as he felt, his hair slick with sweat and his make-up streaking down his face.

As Daddy came over both of them, his come streaking across their already-sticky stomachs, Lolo turned and smiled at Vee.

He was very, very glad they'd made up.


	7. Invitations

Private Messages

To **Lolo** from **Vee**

**Vee**: hey i need to talk to you about something

you know how it's daddy's birthday in a couple of weeks

**Lolo**: Ah yes, I've been expecting this.

You agree that we should plan some kind of joint sexual escapade as a surprise present?

**Vee**: no

wait

i mean

put a pin in that cause i am absolutely here for it

but that wasn't what i wanted to talk about

**Lolo**: Then I will require further clarification.

**Vee**: so he's having a big party

for like his colleagues and his friends and stuff

… did he invite you?

**Lolo**: No, of course not.

Why, did he invite you?

**Vee**: no

but what do you mean of course not

**Lolo**: Well, I wouldn't classify myself as Daddy's friend or colleague or anything of the sort. Our relationship is strictly sexual.

In addition, Daddy is well aware of my disdain for such social gatherings. Given that I will know no-one else present, I am more than happy to scorn the empty societal custom demanding my attendance.

**Vee**: oh

okay

**Lolo**: Did you want to attend? I imagine that such an event would cause you no small amount of anxiety.

**Vee**: i…

maybe?

not really, i guess you're right

but it would have been nice if he'd asked, you know?

**Lolo**: Why? What purpose would an invitation serve if you have no intention of attending?

**Vee**: because

you know

it means something

for us to be the kind of people he invites

doesn't it?

**Lolo**: Ah. I believe I see the issue.

###

Group Chat: _Daddy's Boys_

**Lolo**: Daddy, I believe Virgil has some anxieties regarding his relationship with you that he wants to discuss.

**Vee**: lolo!

snitch 😣

**Daddy**: baby boy, it isn't nice to tell other people's secrets. let vee come to me when he's ready.

but he's right, vee. you can always talk to me if something about our relationship is bothering you, big or small.

**Vee**: yeah i guess i might as well do this

uh

daddy

how come you didn't invite us to your birthday party?

**Daddy**: i didn't think either of you would want to come! it's going to be full of stuffy boring old people, and i know neither of you are a big fan of parties in the first place.

but if you want to come along i'd love to have you there, baby!

**Vee**: i don't

well

its not that i want to come

i just

want you to want me to come???

that doesn't make sense does it

**Daddy**: i am a little lost here, baby boy.

take a deep breath. let's refocus.

why were you unhappy that i didn't invite you?

**Vee**: i think i wanted

it's stupid

**Daddy**: nothing you want is stupid to me, baby boy!

i want to give you everything you want, big or small. you only need to ask.

**Vee**: i wanted an invite because

because if we were boyfriends you would have invited me

but we aren't dating! we're just having sex!

so it's stupid!

and we can forget all about it

**Daddy**: well, that depends.

would you want to be my boyfriend, vee?

**Vee**: i couldn't ask you for that

it's too much

**Daddy**: well then it's a good thing _i_ asked _you_! 😄

**Vee**: i don't deserve it

you've been with lolo for way longer than you've known me

**Daddy**: lolo, honey, you still around?

what do you make of this? the offer stands for you too, baby boy.

**Lolo**: Thank you, but I must decline.

As Daddy was already aware, I identify as aromantic. I have no interest in becoming anyone's “boyfriend,” the status quo of our relationship suits me fine.

However, I would have no objections to you occupying that position, Vee.

**Vee**: oh

but

**Daddy**: i love what we have together now, but i think i'd love being your boyfriend too, sweetheart. i won't mind what you choose, so long as it's what makes you happy.

**Vee**: … i'd really like to be your boyfriend daddy

pretty please

**Daddy**: then how about i take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate? just the two of us.

and the weekend after my party, you and lolo can come over and we can have our own little birthday celebration.

does that sound like fun?

**Vee**: it sounds perfect

thank you daddy!

i love you 💜

**Daddy**: i love you too, baby boy. 💖💘💙

**Lolo**: And I look forward to celebrating with you both. 🍆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this fic are going to slow down considerably now the universe is established, but I'll still be posting when the inspiration strikes me. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story so far!


	8. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken a suggestion from the server and I'm going to be writing three interlude chapters about what each pair in our trio get up to alone together. I hope you enjoy!

“How are you doing in there?”

“You can come in now, Daddy.”

Vee looked himself over in the mirror as Patton stepped inside, immediately squealing at the sight of him. He was wearing a brand new outfit that had been laid out waiting for him when he arrived at Patton's house – a pair of baby blue bleach-washed jeans, and a loose white shirt emblazoned with the words “Stop Stressing Meowt,” accompanied by a cartoon of cat ears and whiskers. ([Inspiration](https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g6/M00/90/51/rBVaR1ujcsCAWmtbAADfzdk9mak243.jpg).) It was much more low-key than most of the outfits Vee had received from Daddy but – well, that was kind of the point.

“Do you like the shirt?” Patton asked, wrapping his arms around Virgil from behind. “I thought you could have it to sleep in when we're done.”

“That sounds nice.” Virgil flashed a smile at him in the mirror. “Thank you, Daddy, it's perfect.”

“Hmm.” Patton kissed his cheek. “You feeling a bit nervous, baby? We don't have to go out tonight. Or you can change back into your normal clothes, and we can have a regular date night. Just say the word.”

They were going to have a regular date anyway, more or less. No-one else would know that Vee was wearing the clothes his Daddy had picked out for him, that he was following the rules Daddy set and slipping into that soft, vulnerable headspace right there in public, safe in the knowledge that Daddy would protect him.

Yeah, Virgil was kinda terrified at the thought. But it was also exciting.

“No, I – I want to do this.” He squeezed Patton's hand. “I'm okay, Daddy, I promise.”

“Okay.” Patton smiled. “You want to do your makeup, baby boy? I just need to get some things together.”

Virgil quickly applied his look for the evening – a touch of brown eyeliner, eyeshadow in “Amethyst Smoke,” and plum lip gloss which matched his nail varnish. By the time he was done, Patton was back in the room, holding two different sweaters – Virgil's beloved black-and-purple hoodie, one of the first gifts Daddy had got him and something that he wore to uni nearly every day, and his fuzzy lavender pullover.

“I know you're more comfortable with your arms covered, so put this on.” Daddy handed him the pullover. “But I'm going to put your hoodie in the car so that you can change later if you need it. That sound good?”

“Uh-huh.” Vee was already starting to feel a little light-headed. “Do I look good, Daddy?”

“You're always beautiful to me, baby boy!” Daddy said, kissing him gently on the forehead. “But your makeup looks wonderful. You all done?”

Vee nodded.

“Come on, then!”

Daddy held out his hand, and Vee took it.

***

When they pulled up at the restaurant, Daddy stopped him before Vee could get out of the car.

“Just a minute, Vee. Do you remember your safewords?”

Vee nodded. “If I want to stop, I should say the words 'red roses.' Then you'll pay and take me home.”

“And if you need things to slow down, or me to change what I'm doing?”

“Daffodils,” Vee recited.

“I know we're trying something new, so don't be afraid to tell me if something feels wrong, okay? If there's a problem, let me fix it for you.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Vee smiled down at his knees. He was already feeling the edges of headspace, the way the tension drained out of him and left his thoughts all fuzzy around the edges. As fuzzy as his jumper, nice and soft…

Vee blinked as the car door opened, and before he knew it, Daddy was reaching over to undo his seatbelt for him. He offered Vee his hand, helping him out of the car.

_Ohhh_…

Vee let Daddy lead him into the restaurant, and looked around with wide eyes as Daddy talked to the host. It wasn't that he couldn't follow the conversation – he was nowhere near that far gone – but the comforting knowledge that he didn't need to, that he didn't have to be concerned about the details because Daddy was here to take care of everything.

The two of them were led to a corner booth, where they could sit next to each other at right angles on a curved bench. Vee sat down and picked up the menu, glancing over it.

Almost immediately, he was jolted unpleasantly back to himself as his eyes fell on the prices. He couldn't ask Daddy to spend that much! Perhaps he'd be able to get away with ordering a side dish if he claimed he wasn't that hungry…

Virgil started chewing nervously on his lip. Almost immediately, Daddy gently lifted the menu out of his hands, and laid it back on the table.

“But –”

“Don't worry about it,” Daddy said reassuringly. “Focus on me instead. How were lectures this week? Is your composition project going okay?”

Virgil took a slow breath, letting himself settle again.

“Yeah – it's still early days but I finally have an idea I'm happy with at least…”

Vee lets himself be distracted by conversation, and is almost surprised when the waiter finally comes to their table.

“What can I get for you this evening?”

“We'll have two fillet steak and frites, please – one medium rare with peppercorn sauce, the other well done with garlic butter – and a side of seasonal vegetables. Plus a glass of red wine for me – just a small one, I'm driving! – and an apple juice for Vee here. Oh, and can we get some of the sourdough with dips while we're waiting? Thank you!”

The woman noted it down and left the table. Once she was gone, Daddy turned to Vee with a smirk.

“That's funny, I don't remember you putting blush on before we left…”

Vee could feel the flush staining his tan brown skin. It wasn't the only place the blood had rushed. Hearing Daddy order for him, knowing he didn't even have a say in the matter, had been…

It had been exactly what Vee wanted out of tonight.

“Everything okay, baby boy?” Daddy asked in a low murmur.

“… That was really hot,” Vee whispered. Then, almost silently, he added: “Daddy.”

“Uh-huh?” Daddy smiled, teasingly. Under the tablecloth, he put his hand on Vee's knee. “Do you want me to do the talking for a little while?”

“… Yeah.”

Daddy took over the conversation, telling Vee about a cute dog he'd met the other day while Vee slowly wound down. Although his arousal faded quickly, it had dragged him almost all the way into headspace, and everything felt a little floaty and unreal. Daddy kept his hand on Vee's leg – not moving up his thigh, but simply rubbing gentle circles, letting Vee ground himself with Daddy's touch.

Soon, the food began to arrive, and Vee was feeling pleasantly drifty – soft around the edges, but still aware enough to chat with Daddy about everything that had happened since they had last seen each other. The restaurant was warm, and Vee decided to take off his pullover, putting it beside them on the bench so he was in just the T-shirt.

By the time the steaks were set down in front of them, Vee's stomach was grumbling. A few minutes earlier, the waiter had come and replaced the normal cutlery with steak knives, viciously sharp and serrated.

When Vee moved to start eating, Daddy put a hand over his, stopping him from lifting the knife.

“That's a little sharp for you, don't you think?” he asked quietly. “Let me.”

Then he leaned over and started cutting up Vee's steak for him.

Immediately, Vee's face was red again – but this time, not in a good way. Other people could look over and see them. Wouldn't they think it was weird that Vee wasn't cutting up his own steak? He wasn't a kid! He suddenly felt too exposed in his short sleeves, like everyone was staring at him. He didn't want them to see this, this was private…

A part of Vee squirmed with discomfort, but for a few seconds he tried to fight it. Maybe he was meant to be embarrassed? Was that what Daddy wanted? If Lolo were here he would have loved this sort of thing, maybe if Vee just tried harder –

“Daffodils,” Vee gasped.

Immediately, Daddy stopped, moving away from Vee's plate.

“You okay, sweetheart?” He took Vee's hand on the bench. “Too much?”

Vee nodded, taking a few seconds before trying to talk.

“Are people looking at us?” he asked quietly.

Daddy took the question seriously, checking around the room before he answered.

“No, Vee,” he said quietly. “No-one saw. It's just us.”

Vee nodded quickly.

“I'll let you do the rest yourself. Do you want to try and eat something? If you want to leave, we can get this to go.”

“No, 'm okay.” Vee squeezed Daddy's hand, even as he picked up his fork and started to eat some of the steak that Daddy had already cut into cubes.

Daddy kept holding on, even though his own food was waiting.

“If you change your mind, let me know.”

It took a few minutes for Vee to start feeling less shaky, but the food and Daddy's support managed to head off the possibility of a panic attack. By the time they finished their main course, he was laughing at Daddy's jokes again, and when Daddy asked to see the dessert menu, he smiled.

“We don't have to stay if you don't want…” Daddy offered in a low voice.

“Will you pick something for me?” Vee asked, softly.

“You want me to?”

“Please?” Vee leant to murmur in his ear. “Daddy?”

Daddy let out a long, slow breath. “How could I possibly say no to you when you ask so nicely?”

Daddy ordered for him, choosing a plate of crêpes drizzled with ice cream and berry compôte. The sauce was sweet and sticky and it kept running down Vee's fork, leaving his fingers stained red. He licked them clean, enjoying the way that Daddy watched him when he did so, looking at Vee as hungrily as he did at his own dessert.

Soon, Daddy was paying the bill, and the two of them made their way back to the car. Daddy reached over to make sure Vee was buckled in safely, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Did you have a good evening, baby boy?”

“Yeah, it was real good.” Now that he wasn't worried about being overheard, Vee could hear his voice going soft and babyish. “Thank you, Daddy…”

“You were such a good boy for me, letting me know when you felt overwhelmed. I'm so proud of you.”

“Mmm…” Vee smiled happily, content to let his mind drift. He was excited to be going home – did Daddy have something special planned for tonight? It didn't really matter, Vee already felt happy and well-cared-for.

Vee was still in a daze when they arrived. He followed Daddy inside, his mind hazy.

“What do you want to do now, baby? We can just watch TV and cuddle if you want to float for a while, or –”

“Daddy,” Vee said, breathlessly, running his hand up Daddy's chest. “Pretty please will you take care of me? I want you so bad…”

Daddy's demeanour changed in an instant.

“Don't move,” he said, his voice dropping to that low tone that sent shivers down Vee's spine. “I don't want you to move a muscle, baby boy. I'm going to take care of everything, and you've got to let me make you feel good. Okay?”

Vee let out a low moan, already aching for it. Daddy pulled him close, grabbing his thighs – and then hoisted him into the air, carrying Vee against his front as if he weighed nothing.

“Hold on tight, now.”

Vee obeyed, wrapping his limbs around Daddy as Daddy carried him carefully up the stairs. He couldn't help but rock his hips a little, his excitement surely growing obvious where it pressed against the curve of Daddy's stomach.

“Someone's eager.” Daddy smiled as he lay Vee on the bed. “But no touching yourself, baby boy. I'm the only one allowed to touch you tonight.”

Vee automatically lifted his hands above his head, crossing them at the wrists like he might if Daddy had him tied up.

“Ohh, I like that.” Daddy chuckled darkly. “I won't be using the ropes, but keep your hands there for now, that's my good boy…”

Vee could do nothing but watch as Daddy stripped off his own clothes. Every so often his hips would buck up, desperately seeking friction, but in this position there was nothing to grind against.

“Writhing for me already, baby? Here, let's make you more comfortable.”

Daddy came to lean over Vee, completely naked, his cock thick and hard between his thighs – but somehow, still calm and casual as he began slowly undoing Vee's jeans.

Vee whined softly.

“You were – so hot tonight, Daddy. Wish I was braver… I would've sucked you off under the table…”

“None of that,” Daddy scolded gently as he began to pull off Vee's shirt and sweater. “I wouldn't have let you if you'd offered. Firstly, I wouldn't want us to get in trouble for something like that, but more importantly – tonight is about _me_ taking care of _you_. I want to give you everything you want, baby boy.”

Vee bit his lip.

“I want _you_, Daddy.”

Daddy’s' breath caught for a moment, and Vee knew he'd said the right thing. Daddy lowered himself on top of Vee, the weight of his body pinning him to the bed, his thick, muscular arms penning him in on all sides. Just the way Vee liked it.

With his face a breath above Vee's, Daddy murmured: “You have me, baby.”

Then he kissed him so hard that it stole all the breath from his lungs. Vee was left gasping and moaning, wordlessly begging for more as his hips began to grind in slow circles –

With a chuckle, Daddy grabbed Vee's hips tight, holding him still.

“Be patient, baby, we'll get there soon enough.”

He started kitten-licking his way down Vee's neck, nipping at the skin too soft to bruise but hard enough to make Vee whimper. When he did stop to suck a bruise against Vee's throat, he took his time, achingly slow and gentle even as Vee clung desperately to his shoulders and groaned.

“Please, please, Daddy, please –”

Daddy slowly kissed his way down Vee's body, impervious to Vee's pleas for “_more, faster, please touch me Daddy!_” When he finally – _finally_ – reached Vee's hips, he ran his hands teasingly over Vee's thighs, touching him everywhere except where he wanted it.

“You're so wet for me, baby boy…” The lightest finger, trailed over the large wet spot on Vee's panties, and Vee's hips were bucking wildly into the touch. “So pretty and flushed, moaning for me, but you haven't even tried to touch yourself. You're so good, letting me take care of you, trusting me to tease you just right.”

He pressed a slow kiss to the front of Vee's panties before easing them off. Then he pulled Vee's thighs over his shoulders, and swallowed Vee's cock down to the hilt.

Vee threw his head back against the pillow, mouth gaping wordlessly. After a couple of seconds, he buried his hands tight in Daddy's hair – not trying to control the motion at all, but simply clinging on for dear life. He barely had time to adjust to the delicious heat of Daddy's mouth before he felt Daddy's finger circling his hole, slick with lube as it slowly pressed inside. He was far beyond words, wailing in pleasure as Daddy began to suck his dick _painfully_ slowly, barely moving his head as he sucked and licked and teased Vee every way he knew how.

Vee was desperate for more, but it didn't matter. He wasn't the one in control here. He would get to come when Daddy allowed it, and not a moment sooner. And even as he moaned and writhed and begged, he knew it would make no difference. Slowly, he lost himself in the sensations, completely submitting himself to Daddy's will.

As he pressed a second finger inside, Daddy tongued at the head of Vee's cock, making him whimper wordlessly. Daddy paused for a second.

“Colour, baby?”

“Ahh… green,” Vee answered.

“Do you want to come like this?” Daddy offered. “Or –?”

Vee's thighs tensed around Daddy's head. “No, want you inside of me Daddy, pretty please –”

Daddy laughed. “That's what I thought. Just let me get you nice and open for me, baby.”

He started scissoring his fingers, stretching Vee's hole where it was so tight from having been empty so long. He hadn't been allowed anything inside himself all week, and it felt so good to be full again, but even better to imagine how close he was to having Daddy's cock inside him once more –

“There we go, I think you're ready.”

Suddenly, Daddy pulled his fingers out of Vee, shifting to his knees and pulling Vee's thighs with him as he went. Then he started to move forwards, pressing Vee's legs back against his stomach until he was folded almost in two. Daddy settled back on top of him, the generous curve of his body holding Vee in place, with Vee's knees hooked over his shoulders. He paused for just long enough to put on a condom, leaving Vee trapped and groaning in anticipation, completely unable to move.

The groans grew louder as Daddy started to press inside, sinking into him inch by inch until he was deliciously, perfectly full. Vee scrabbled at Daddy's back, his nails scraping down Daddy's spine as he tried to communicate the overwhelming pleasure he no longer had words for. He arched himself off the bed, his muscles aching with the stretch as he pressed upwards for a kiss. Daddy wrapped an arm around him, pulling him even closer as their mouths met.

“That's my precious boy, so perfect for me,” he murmured, before gently lowering Vee back to the bed.

When he started to rock his hips, Vee saw stars.

“Daddy!” he gasped. “Oh, please, so close, please touch me –”

“Do you need it?” Daddy asked, and even with his eyes closed in pleasure Vee could hear that familiar wicked smirk. “Or do you think you could come just from Daddy's cock tonight?”

Vee could feel his cock twitch at the thought.

“Want to try,” he answered, biting his lip.

“That's my sweet boy. Let me know if it's too much though, okay? I'll take care of you, just like I promised. Now, why don't you let yourself fall apart for me, baby?”

Daddy started to piston his hips at a brutal pace, and Vee felt as though he had been set on fire, as though he was burning up from the inside out with no way to quench the flames. He moaned wantonly, babbling in desperate nonsense with his hands fisted in the bedsheets. He was dimly aware that he was crying a little, the pleasure inside him overwhelming his body. And when he did manage to blink his eyes open for a half-second, there was Daddy, watching him with that same hungry look from earlier, as though he wanted to devour Vee whole, as though he could keep him here, helpless and moaning, for days and weeks and months and years…

With one last cry, Vee fell over the edge, coming messily apart. Daddy's thrusts slowed, although he didn't still completely until Vee had fallen limp against the mattress, quivering head to toe with bliss. Slowly, he pulled out, carefully lowering Vee's legs back onto the bed before lying beside him.

“So beautiful for me,” Daddy said, his voice thick with lust. “You did so well, you rest now –”

“No,” Vee said softly.

“No?” Daddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Vee summoned all his strength and raised himself up on one elbow. He was shaking from exhaustion, his stomach still splattered with his own come, but his expression was one of single-minded determination.

“_Please_, Daddy,” he said. “I want to make you come.”

Daddy blinked at him, speechless for a moment.

“Oh, baby boy,” he said softly. “How could I say no to you when you ask like that?”

Vee nodded in thanks, then quickly scooted down the bed. Daddy quickly rolled the condom off his cock, and Vee eagerly put his mouth too it, sucking _hard_. He bobbed his head with as much vigour as he had left in him, trying to replicate the rough way Daddy liked to fuck his mouth, but his shaking muscles were giving him difficulty. Gently, Daddy cupped his hands around Vee's head and began to thrust his hips, the both of them working together to push him over the edge. When Daddy finally came, Vee swallowed as best he could, but he was too uncoordinated to keep from dribbling a sticky mixture of spit and come out of the corners of his mouth.

As he pulled off Daddy's softening cock, Vee curled himself up in a satisfied ball, thoroughly exhausted. Daddy wrapped his arms around Vee, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Vee blinked his eyes open in time to see the look of awe as Daddy's thumb traced a stray streak of come that had oozed its way down his chin.

“My precious, beautiful baby boy.”

Vee smiled contentedly. “Wanted to make you feel good too.”

“You did,” Daddy said fervently. “You always do.”

Vee closed his eyes again, nuzzling into Daddy's embrace. Soon there would be aftercare – a gentle bubble bath, then perhaps watching Parks & Rec re-runs in bed until they fell asleep together. And tomorrow, Virgil would wake up with Patton and they'd have breakfast together and debrief about the evenings events.

But for now, Vee was completely safe in his Daddy's arms, and there was nowhere else in the world he'd rather be.


	9. Play Party

After hanging up his coat on the rack, Patton gave himself a once-over in the cloakroom mirror. He had chosen to dress smartly, a light grey suit paired with a baby blue dress shirt, and he was looking pretty snappy even if he did say so himself!

But as he turned and caught sight of Lolo, Patton knew he wasn't the one people would be staring at. As always, his baby boy had pulled out all the stops: navy blue platform heels ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/627917799368425530/682600145455808568/9uMKtJikVttrIvSIm0wlCVrW3ljAMb2cf1kxN0pzWpgkAeTknQU-iEoI7c8QRFkCHyuHs4ORQA-UHJaoT9QthVuOwwrHOv8OdOas.png).), a pleated faux-leather miniskirt ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/627917799368425530/682599893033811974/61pKK1yS5OL.png).), a fishnet top that left absolutely nothing to the imagination ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/627917799368425530/682602181324570673/81567_03_001.png).) and, of course, his velvet choker. He was going to be turning heads and dropping jaws all night, and from the smirk on his face, he knew it.

“You look incredible, honey! Do you have anything under there?”

Lolo batted his eyes, faux-innocent, and Patton knew he'd been set up.

“Of course I do, Daddy!”

He turned around and bent over, lifting his skirt. As expected, he wasn't wearing underwear – but nestled between the curves of his asscheeks was a silver ring of metal, the tail end to one of the weighty titanium plugs that Patton had bought him a couple of months ago ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/627917799368425530/682607519998148641/s-l640.png).). Patton ran his hands appreciatively over Lolo's ass, his fingers dancing lightly over the toy. The metal was warm from Lolo's body heat – he must have put it in before he left home, and been wearing it the whole drive over.

“I guess I don't have to ask if you prepped like I told you, huh baby?” Patton teased. He smacked Lolo's ass once, just to tease, before pulling his skirt back into place. “You know, I think your outfit needs a finishing touch.”

Lolo turned around, one eyebrow raised, clearly wondering where Patton was going with this.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a collar – black with a heart-shaped metal ring on the front ([Inspiration](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/627917799368425530/682602594518302862/vegan-leather-heart-collar-bdsm-bondage-choker-necklace-necklaces-chokers-ddlg-playground_289_800x.png).).

Lolo immediately knelt down, allowing Patton to buckle the collar into place around his neck. He ruffled a hand through Logan's hair, just to watch his cheeks colour with a faint blush.

“Good boy,” he said. “I know you like having something to show off when you have the chance. You want everyone to know who owns you, huh baby?”

Lolo let out a soft noise of excitement, and Patton's heart fluttered. When he offered Lolo a hand to stand up again, for a moment he received only a confused blink in return, and it took all his self-control not to whisk Lolo upstairs then and there.

But patience was a virtue, and good things come to those who wait.

“Later, baby,” Patton promised.

Logan stood, a little shakily, and Patton wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close so he could catch him if Lolo stumbled – and so he could have him close if he didn't.

“Come on,” he said, brightly. “Let's enjoy the party!”

***

They spent the next couple of hours making the rounds and socialising. There was a beautiful demonstration of shibari in the dungeon room – Patton would have to look into that more when he got home – but, unusually, Logan didn't drift off to go find his friends or to watch people playing. It wasn't unusual for him to be a little needy before a scene, but Patton was keeping an eye on him just in case.

As Patton joined a circle of friends sat on the low sofas in the social room, Logan moved to kneel besides him, but Patton stopped him.

“Want to sit on my lap, baby boy?” he asked.

Lolo immediately flushed.

“Yes, Daddy,” he said quietly, perching himself sideways on Patton's knees. Patton rested a hand possessively against the small of his back, knowing that Lolo would be fighting the urge to squirm. He pretended not to be aware of Lolo's growing “embarrassment,” and from the looks of those around them he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

“So, will you two be in the dungeon later?” asked a Dom whom Patton recognised as one of Logan's occasional play partners. “You know I'm always happy to watch you take this one to task.”

The man ogled Lolo openly, but Lolo's attention was turned to Patton, waiting for his answer. Patton wasn't particularly jealous, but he did enjoy this – the reminder that even though they weren't exclusive, even though Logan had other suitors, he had _chosen_ Patton as his Daddy, because Patton could take him apart in a way that no-one else could.

“Actually, it's kind of a special occasion tonight…” Patton said teasingly.

Lolo went still suddenly, and Patton rubbed his back a little.

“It's okay, baby, I didn't expect you to notice -”

“No, I…” Lolo bit his lip. “I noticed, Daddy. But I didn't… I know it's only a small thing, I thought you wouldn't remember…”

Patton's eyes widened.

“Well, go on and tell him the occasion then, baby boy.”

“It's an anniversary,” Lolo said, correctly. “One year since our first play party together.”

“And I have a celebration planned,” Patton added. “I booked one of the private rooms upstairs for us.”

“Not in public, Daddy?”

Patton grinned.

“What I've got planned, you're going to be too over-whelmed to want an audience.”

Lolo's cheeks flushed, pretty and pink, and Patton couldn't help but kiss him. Lolo leaned in, clinging to him -

Someone near them coughed pointedly.

“If you two are going to start grinding on each other, you're going to have to take it to the upstairs.”

“What do you say, baby?” Patton murmured. “You want to get a room?”

***

When they reach the private play room Patton has reserved, he can't keep the smile off his face. He walks in backwards, so that he can see the exact moment when Lolo recognises what's in front of him, the way his jaw drops softly and his eyes shine with excitement.

“I know you've been wanting to try this for a while,” Patton says. “I thought this was the perfect occasion.”

Lolo's shoulders have dropped slightly, holding himself a little less stiffly, and he reaches out his hands as though in a trance for the wooden item of furniture in front of him.

“You can touch if you want,” Patton says, pulling him forwards towards the item. “You two are about to get very well acquainted.”

Logan's fingertips trace lightly over the wood.

“Daddy… Daddy, I -” His skin is flushed now, and he's so breathless he can hardly speak.

“Shh, baby boy, you don't have to say anything unless I ask you a question.” Patton cups a hand under his chin, nudging Lolo to look at him. “Like this one: I'm going to strap you to this bench, spank you until you cry, and then fuck your sore little hiney hard and fast, just the way you like it. Does that sound good?”

Lolo's eyes are dark and liquid.

“Yes Daddy,” he breathes.

Patton tightens his grip for a moment, pulling Lolo forward by the chin. He can feel Lolo's excited swallow, the way the soft skin under his throat moves under Patton's firm grip.

Then he lets go.

“Well then baby,” he says, his voice dropping. “I think you'd better get naked.”

Patton doesn't remove any clothes, only hangs up his jacket and rolls up his shirt sleeves. Once Lolo is ready, Patton positions him carefully on the bench and takes his time tightening the restraints, making sure everything is steady and secure. The piece of furniture keeps Lolo perfectly positioned on all fours, his back gently curved so that his butt is sticking up above his shoulders, on a level with Patton's hips. Face-down against the cushioned headrest, wearing nothing but his collar, Lolo has never looked more enticing.

As Patton moves around behind Lolo he smiles.

“What's this, baby?” he asks, tapping the end of the metal butt-plug and making Lolo twitch. “I thought I told you to get ready to be spanked?”

“I -” Lolo moans a little as Patton hooks a finger into the plug and starts twisting it. “I am ready, Daddy.”

“You want to keep it in?” Patton asks, teasingly. “Even if it makes you needy and desperate for me? Hmm?”

Lolo groans. “Yes, Daddy… Please.”

“Well… I suppose that's all right, then. You ready to start?”

Patton doesn't wait for an answer, bringing his hand down hard against Lolo's asscheek. He startles a soft noise out of his baby boy, followed by the hiss of breath that always comes at the start of a painful scene, before the endorphins start morphing the pain into pleasure.

“That's one,” Patton announces. “We're going to do five sets of twelve. I'll count for you, baby, I just want you to focus on how it feels.”

Another hit, on the other side this time. Another satisfyingly loud smack, another hiss of breath.

“Two. This is just to get you warmed up. I've got so much planned for you tonight, and you won't be able to do anything but lie there and take it.”

Patton soon settles into a rhythm, counting out each hit. By five, the pained hiss has quietened to a gentle intake of breath; by ten, it's become a whimpering little moan. Lolo is quickly slipping into his headspace, and he isn't alone; Patton feels as though the world is growing brighter with each hit, his senses sharpening and focussing in, until nothing exists but Lolo and the soft, needy noises Patton is drawing out of him.

“And twelve. That's my good baby. You like that?” Patton rubs a hand over the red marks he's left on Lolo's ass, feeling the heat and the way Lolo squirms underneath him, unable to pull away from the touch.

“Daddy… please, please…”

“Aww, are you sore already, honey?”

Lolo shakes his head.

“Daddy, more, please?” He arches his back, pressing his ass even firmer against Patton's hands. “Need you, please.”

“Of course, baby. We're just getting started.” Patton releases him, turning to get the next toy out of his bag. “I brought one of your favourites, honey, see?”

He walks round in front of Lolo to show him the paddle – hefty and wooden, with three heart-shaped cut-outs. Patton has used it to leave lovely marks on Lolo before, although by the end of tonight he's planning to leave Lolo's ass such a mess of bruises that the pattern won't be visible.

“Daddy…” Lolo whines, eagerly begging for more.

“Shh.” Patton runs a hand through his hair. “I'll take care of you baby boy, just like I always do.”

The feel of the paddle is so much more satisfying than his hand, from the solid weight of it to the loud crack it makes connecting with Lolo's flesh, to the way Lolo outright groans with the hit. Patton isn't talking as much now – Lolo is already wound up, and so is he, starting to get hard from all the delicious noises his baby is making and the thought of how helpless he is, at Patton's mercy completely…

After the twelfth hit with the paddle, Patton doesn't even pause, immediately pulling out the next toy and setting to work. This one is a suede flogger, a bundle of long, fairly broad strips attached to a braided handle. The reaction is immediate – the moment after the first hit, Lolo yelps in shock and pain.

“How does that feel, baby?” Patton asks.

“It stings…” His voice is breathy, gasping. “Daddy…”

Patton can't tell if that's a genuine protest or not. Lolo is a little too far gone to be coherent at this point.

“Colour?” he prompts.

“Green, Daddy, harder!”

Patton grins to himself.

“As hard as you can stand, baby, I promise.”

He takes things a little slower with this toy. Now that Lolo is fully warmed up, he wants to take his time to enjoy himself – the way Lolo squirms and whimpers and pants in between hits, the slow torment of the count being drawn out, the extra gasp of surprise that comes when he breaks his steady rhythm.

The second flogger is heavier, tougher leather and more strands. The noise it makes against Logan's ass is deeply satisfying, but not nearly so much as the moan of “_Daddy_, _yes_…” that slips from Lolo's lips. The next few hits, there aren't even words any more, just low groans of pleasure.

Patton is fully hard now, the exhilaration of the scene gripping him down to his core. There is no feeling in the world like this one; knowing that he is everything to Lolo at this moment, and that he is giving his baby _exactly_ what he needs.

And, although he would struggle to admit it even to himself, there's a perverse joy in the torment as well, in drawing out the pleasure-pain and watching Lolo squirm in his bonds, begging wordlessly for more.

“Twelve! Well done baby, you're almost there.”

Patton unpacks the final toy from his pack. Even holding it in his hands fills him with a low, throbbing excitement. Everything up to this point has been good, but this? This will have Lolo in tears, exactly the kind of emotional release he craves.

Or so Patton hopes.

“Remember baby boy,” he says softly. “Tell me if things get too much for you. Daddy won't be mad.”

He waits a moment for Lolo to collect himself.

“… Yes, Daddy,” comes the answer, slow and a little hazy, but still cogent.

“Good boy.”

Patton runs a hand down the slim leather riding crop one last time, and then whips Lolo firmly across the back of the thighs.

His baby howls, but Patton simply counts - “One.” - waits a moment for a safeword, and then strikes again. He keeps a slow, steady rhythm as Logan jerks against his ties and cries out for his Daddy, but the safeword never comes. By the last couple of hits, Lolo's body is hitching with sobs, his ass and thighs marked with bright red welts on top of the thick mass of earlier bruises.

“Eleven… twelve.” Patton lowers the crop, and brushes his hands lightly over Lolo's ass, making him cry out again. “All done, Lolo, you've been such a good boy for me! What's your colour, sweetheart?”

A groan.

“Good… please, green, Daddy, I _need_ you -”

Patton trails his fingers down, reaching under the spanking bench to where his needy baby is rock hard and weeping pre-come. Lolo rocks backwards, pressing his poor reddened ass even firmer against Patton's hands.

“Gonna fuck you so good baby,” Patton swears.

He fumbles in his pocket for a pre-lubed condom, unzipping his pants without bothering to take them off. He needs to be inside his baby as soon as possible, no wasting time.

Lolo whimpers again when Patton pulls out his plug, murmuring soft, incoherent pleas for more. Then Patton is gripping his waist, pushing inside hard and fast while Lolo moans, caught somewhere between pain and pleasure. For Patton, it's hot and desperate and perfect, the way Lolo tenses when Patton's hips brush against his sore ass making him deliciously tight.

The bench means that Patton has to do all the moving, and he is more than fine with that. He bends over Lolo's back slightly, snapping his hips forward in a relentless rhythm. The whole contraption rocks back and forth with the force of it, Lolo's cries wavering and undulating with each thrust.

Patton reaches down, gripping his baby's cock tightly, stroking in time with each thrust and feeling Lolo's asshole flutter and tense with the sensation. His cries are wordless and high-pitched now, close to the edge, and Patton isn't holding back. He wants to give his baby everything, to fill his whole world with nothing but Patton and the way their bodies feel together.

Lolo sobs again as he falls apart, streaks of come splattering over the towel Patton had laid out on the floor beneath them. Patton isn't close enough to follow him over the edge, so after a minute or so he pulls out, finishing himself off frantically with his hand, knuckles brushing against Lolo's ass with every stroke. It's perhaps a minute later when he comes too, groaning out his release into the condom.

Patton takes a few seconds to catch his breath, to relish this shared moment of satisfied exhaustion between them. Then he returns once more to his bag of tricks.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, kneeling in front of Lolo so they can be face to face. “You did so well for me baby, I'm so proud.”

Lolo groans softly. His face is a tear-streaked mess, pupils still blown wide, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. Patton wipes him clean with a soft cloth, murmuring his encouragement and his pride the whole while.

“I'm going to clean you up quickly and put something on those sore spots, and then I'll get you down, baby. If you need me for anything, I'm here, just say the word.”

Patton uses some baby wipes to clean up the mess of sweat and lube that coats Lolo's body, and then follows it with a thin layer of bruise cream. Lolo groans as he rubs it in, but no more so than Patton would expect after such an intense session. Even with the cream, he's going to be feeling tonight's bruises for a week at least.

But then, that's half of the fun.

Patton quickly undoes the ties on the bench, and helps Lolo up, taking most of his weight as he gets to his feet, shaky as a newborn lamb. Almost immediately, Lolo crumples to his knees – not fallen, as Patton fears for a moment, but simply unwilling to stand right now.

Well, that is just fine.

“You want to stay down for a while? I've got a nice soft cushion for you in my bag, and a blanket to keep you from getting chilly. Go wait for me by the bed, that's a good boy.”

Lolo crawls over to the spot Patton gestures to while Patton retrieves a few more things from his bag. Once he's made Lolo comfortable – kneeling on the cushion, his head against Patton's knee – Patton gives him some sports drink and a granola bar. For Vee, he might provide the drink in a sippy cup, keep him floating in that headspace as long as possible – but Lolo needs grounding and normality after a scene; the flask Patton hands him is the twin of the water bottle Patton bought him a few months ago.

Lolo is able to drink for himself, although he still hasn't spoken. Patton sits quietly with him, stroking his fingers through Lolo's hair.

“You all done?” Patton takes the empty bottle and puts it beside him.

Lolo shifts a little, sitting back on his heels.

“I want…” He flushes slightly. “Can I have you in my mouth, please?”

Patton widens his eyes in surprise.

“You want to cockwarm me?” he asks. They've done it a couple of times before, normally during a scene, on days when Lolo particularly needs to feel connected with his Daddy.

Lolo nods in confirmation.

“Hmm…” Patton frowns. He's always happy to help his babies back to normality at their own pace, but… “I'm sorry baby, but I think I'm too sensitive for that right now. Would my fingers work instead?”

After a moment of thought, Lolo nods, and Patton offers his hand, slipping two fingers inside his mouth. Lolo suckles gently, adjusting for a moment, then lies his head back against Patton's thigh with a contented sigh.

With his other hand, Patton resumes stroking his baby's hair.

“Happy anniversary, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Discord link: <https://discord.gg/YsEQWwa>


End file.
